Johnny Test (TV Show)
Johnny Test concerns the adventures of Johnny Test, an average 11-year-old boy who lives in Porkbelly. Johnny is the troublesome, narcissistic, spoiled and widely disrespected member of the Test family, which consists of his super-genius 13-year-old twin sisters, Susan and Mary, his talking (and talkative) companion dog, Dukey, and his over-the-top parents, his mother Lila, who is a full-blown workaholic businesswoman, and his father Hugh, who is a obsessive-compulsive househusband who likes total hygiene and meatloaf. The Test twins use their younger brother as a guinea pig for their various experiments (thus their surname of Test) in their secret laboratory, with which they try to impress Gil Nexdor, their pretty boy next-door neighbor. Sometimes throughout the series, Johnny often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters into giving him gadgets or superpowers in order to use them in combat and other situations, or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up, like reluctantly battling evil villains found in Porkbelly and/or anywhere else in the process. At times Johnny will try his worse to tackle many problems, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result, and then try to undo the disasters and messes that he has created. His main arch-nemesis is Bling-Bling Boy (Real name: Eugene Hamilton,) a fellow arch-rival of the Test sisters and friendly pal and enemy of Johnny and Dukey, who has a big crush on Susan, who doesn't reciprocate his feelings, and often resorts to try and force her to be his girlfriend. On the other hand, Johnny's crush, Sissy Blakely, fellow bully Bumper and The General, from the army base Area 51.1, and Mr. Black and Mr. White, two federal agents from the Super Secret Government Agency (SSGA), sometimes help, distract, or annoy, the Test kids on most occasions. __FORCETOC__ Gallery Johnny Test titlecard.jpg Johnny Test Titlecard.jpg Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 18b-Johnnys Big Sister Smackdown.png Johnny's New BFF.png Johnny Test - Johnny Mint Chip.png Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright For Johnny.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 2009-11-10 - Episode 401b - Porta Johnny.png 2009-11-09 - Episode 401a - Johnnys New Baby Sisters.png 309A-TitleCard.jpg 304A-TitleCard.jpg 301B-TitleCard.jpg 303A-TitleCard.jpg 2010-10-04 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22a-Sleepover at Johnny's.png 301A-TitleCard.jpg 306A-TitleCard.jpg 304B-TitleCard.jpg 303B-TitleCard.jpg 302A-TitleCard.jpg 306B-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg 305B-TitleCard.jpg 305A-TitleCard.jpg 302B-TitleCard.jpg Ep2.png Jt char marysusan 174x252.png Jt char johnny 174x252.png Jt char dukey 174x252.png Jt char bling 174x252.png Johnnytest gil thumb.png Thumb-bee.png Thumb-brushogun.png Thumb-dukey.png Thumb-freezer.png Thumb-johnny.png Thumb-mary.png Thumb-mittens.png Thumb-susan.png Thumb-wacko.png 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png Images.jpg Is.jpeg Is3.jpeg JT 1friend.jpg JT 250edits.jpg JohnnyRewrite.png Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Johnny's Face up close.jpg Johnny X.jpg Jonydress.JPG Jonyskirt.JPG Stopcopy.png JohnnyTest by baddcat.jpg Jt char johnny 174x252.png Jtttcote (106).png Ep1.png jt_logo_300x110.png Thumbnail.jpeg External Links *Official Johnny Test Cartoon Network Site *Johnny Test Wikipedia Page Category:Other Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Stubs